Lily Evans Songfic
by Mistress Sadako
Summary: This is a song fic about Lily Evans, to this song called I'll Go The Extra Mile. It's really pretty....so read it....


I'll go the Extra Mile

**_I'll go the Extra Mile_**

_From the Pokemon 2000 soundtrack_

_About: Lily Evans_

_When: During her 6th year, when Lily is 16_

_ _

**_Conscious eyes are watching,_**

**_In this our finest time_**

**_It's time to realize the dream_**

**_Of who we really are_**

**_ _**

_"You will be pared up, and you will do the project with the partner I choose, no complaints, understand Mr. Black? Good, now here is the list of partners. As soon as you get your partner please file down to the lake outside so we can begin our project." Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher said, taking out a piece of parchment with the pairs printed on it. _

_"Sirius Black, with Remus Lupin. Frank Longbottom with Trudy Stanford, Mary Sanders with Stella Safry, Lily Evans with James Potter,-" Lily got up, and walked out of the room, knowing that James was following her, his eyes burning holes through her back. Partners again, __Lily thought, well, bring on the burning eyes; Lily Evans will not go down. _

**_I'm gunna freeze this space and time,_**

**_Rise to meet the call_**

**_Cease the moment, make him find,_**

**_That through it all… ___**

_ _

_"Lily, don't leave me behind, please. We're partners," James's soft voice said as Lily walked swiftly down the hall, following her fellow students to the lake outside Hogwarts. Lily didn't answer. She wasn't going to talk to James again, no matter what it cost. She wouldn't tolerate him, not after the fight. It had all been too much for her. Oh, he was going to try to make up all right, but nothing he would say would make up for what he had done. The thought of the fight burned in Lily's head. As much as she hated James for what he had done, she couldn't help wishing she wasn't mad, and that everything was normal, like before. _

_ _

**_Straight as the arrow flies,_**

**_I will run to watch the finish line_**

**_And though the strength I find,_**

**_My feet won't touch the ground,_**

**_ _**

**_I will scale the hights if I believe_**

**_Your wings of faith will carry me_**

**_I'll go the distance just to reach_**

**_The arms I'm running to,_**

**_I'll go the extra mile_**

**_For you_**

**_ _**

_"Please Lily, you know I'm sorry about what happened," James said as he finally caught up with her by the lake. Lily ignored him as Professor McGonagall explained that they all had to look around the lake for the plant they wanted to transfigure, and do their project on. Lily immediately walked to the right side of the lake, trying to lose James, but he caught up all the same. Lily blamed her self for trying to run from him, he would do anything to get to her. It was because he loved her, and when someone loves you, there's no telling what they might do for you._

_ _

**_I know it won't be easy,_**

**_To make you understand_**

**_I wanna take the glory _**

**_And put it in your hand_**

**_ _**

_He grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around to face him. "Lily please, I really don't want this fight to last. Please-"He started. Lily pulled away from him, but in doing so she slipped on a rock and tumbled headfirst into the lake. She was near the deeper section, and she never had been the best swimmer. The water was extremely cold and it rushed up to her in a blast of icy waves. "Help!" Lily called, but it was too late, she was all ready sinking into the deep water. This is all my fault,** why did I pull away from him?**_

_ _

**_'Cause you're the light that makes me shine,_**

**_You're the hero in my eyes_**

**_Win or lose, do or die,_**

**_I will make it first!_**

**_ _**

_James dived into the lake after Lily in the blink of an eye. The whole class was gathered around the part where Lily had fallen in, some sobbing because they thought she had drowned, and others pointing and awing. "James what are you doing?" the Professor asked, looking after him. But he had all ready dived into the lake, and was now in the cold water, grabbing onto Lily's arm. He pulled her up, and brought her head to the surface. He had to save her, whatever it took._

_ _

**_Straight as the arrow flies, _**

**_I will run to watch the finish line_**

**_And though the strength I find_**

**_My feet won't touch the ground_**

**_ _**

**_I will scale the hights if I believe,_**

**_Your wings of faith will carry me_**

**_I'll go the distance just to reach_**

**_The arms I'm running to_**

**_I will go the extra mile,_**

**_For you…_**

**_ _**

_"Hold on, Lily, I got ya!" James gasped, pulling her onto the water's edge. The class huddled around, watching to make sure Lily hadn't drowned. For a moment she just lied there, her red hair straight and sopping, her close wet and sagging. Then she fluttered an eye open and then another. "Take her to the hospital wing!" Someone cried. "No, I'm okay…" Lily said uneasily. What had just happened, who had saved her? James gave her a small smile, his clothes were also wet…_

_ _

**_In the end…_**

**_I wanna be able to say…_**

**_I can prove to me, _**

**_For the world to see_**

**_That I would do it all again_**

**_I'll go the extra mile!  
  
_**

_"James dived in and got you!" A classmate yelled to Lily. "He was so brave!" Someone else yelled. Lily looked at James, his eyes were sparkling. He looked so brave and handsome, but not proud. "Come inside class, we'll finish this tomorrow! Hurry up or you'll be late for your next class!" The professor said. Lily followed the class back in the building, giving James side-glances. He was walking alone, his hands in his wet pockets. Why'd ya do it, James? __Lily wondered, wishing she could just say one word to him._

_ _

**_Straight as the arrow flies_**

**_I will run to watch the finish line_**

**_And though the strength I find,_**

**_My feet won't touch the ground_**

**_ _**

**_I will scale the hights if I believe,_**

**_Your wings of faith will carry me,_**

**_I will go the distance just to reach,_**

**_The arms I'm running to_**

**_I will go the extra mile,_**

**_For you_**

**_ _**

_Back inside Lily walked up to James. "Why'd you-" she started, but he pressed a finger over her lips. "Don't worry about it," he said softly, and then turned and started for the stairs. Lily turned around, and prepared to walk back into the classroom to get her bags, but stopped. Someone said, "I love you," just then. Lily turned around to look at the spot where James had been._

_ _

**_I know it will be worth while,_**

**_I will go the extra mile…_**

**_ _**

_But he was gone._

_ _

**_For you._**


End file.
